


Never

by exonomics



Series: Produce 101 Hybrid AU [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonomics/pseuds/exonomics
Summary: Seongwoo comes home from a business trip and has missed his boyfriend.Part 3 of Always series.





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> So my friends and I were talking about how Daniel loved cats, and how he's a kitten himself, and then we talked about who in Produce 101 act like lil cats and now I have this Cat!AU and I never meant to take it this far.
> 
> Here's a taste. Main backstory to come at a later time.

 

Seongwoo just wants to get home.

He groans, sliding across the backseat of the taxi until his head hits Jonghyun’s shoulder. “Are we there yet,” he mumbles.

His manager sighs. “We left five minutes ago.”

Seongwoo pouts. “Make the car go faster.” He hopes that the driver of the taxi hears him and speeds up.

That has Jonghyun laughing. “You’ll be home in less than an hour. You can take a nap.” He fondly pats Seongwoo’s head.

Seongwoo huffs. The taxi ride from the airport to his apartment in Seoul is usually bearable, but after being away for so long, all he wants is to sleep in his own bed and cuddle the fuck out of his boyfriend.

He had sent Dongho a text that he’d landed, but hasn’t gotten a response back yet. It’s only 4AM, so it’s expected. Besides, from keeping up with his own two Cats to having a third around, Seongwoo’s neighbor, friend, and recently deemed Cat sitter probably needs all the sleep he can get. But that doesn’t make Seongwoo any less ansty. He’s spent a week in Los Angeles, spending all of his time at various shoots for his newest CF with little break time in between. He’s only contacted Daniel twice through Facetime, having to settle for short texts messages during make-up and hair or before he crashes for the night.

“Take a nap,” Jonghyun suggests again, and Seongwoo huffs once more before closing his eyes and willing the time go faster.

 

_____________________

 

“-and he brought movies and books with him, but he can get more if he wants. He has the spare key.  He knows the bus schedule, so he’ll leave here around 8 and get back around 4. He really only takes baths and _please_ remind him to only use the shampoo with the green label because he’s allergic to the brand you have. He can help with the cooking, just watch him when he chops vegetables, he’s not too good with the knife. And in case he needs-”

“ _First thing_ ,” Dongho interrupts, rolling his eyes. He’s still casually leaning back in one of the kitchen chairs. “I’m watching your fully functioning, _grown ass_ Cat. Not your toddler. _Second_ ,” he plucks the list out of Seongwoo’s hands. “You need to calm the fuck down.”

Seongwoo frowns from across the table. “I am calm.” He’s fine. 100%. He’s not worried about leaving Daniel alone. Without him. For a week. Not at all. It’s no big deal this is the first time Seongwoo and Daniel will be separated. Since Seongwoo adopted Daniel. He’s completely calm and Dongho needs to _give him his list back to make sure he didn’t fucking forget anything_. “Give that back.”

“No,” Dongho replies, holding the list away. “You’re a drama queen. You’re boarding a flight in 4 hours and you need to calm down.”

“I’m making sure you don’t kill Daniel.”

“I’ve kept my Cats alive. You don’t think I can handle your well behaved boyfriend?”

Seongwoo can’t really argue with that. At best, Guanlin and Seonho are mischievous little things; they’re usually bickering between themselves or figuring out how ways to make the other tenant’s lives miserable through (mostly) harmless pranks. It still surprises Seongwoo that Dongho, tattooed and brash Kang Dongho, adopted himself not one, but _two_ Cats. Kittens really. Even more surprising is how spoiled they are. Though he never admits, one pout from either of them and Dongho gives in. He absolutely adores his Cats and gifts them with anything they want.  

“I already have every medication under the sun if he gets sick, Guanlin and Seonho have the entire week planned out over their video games, and I have the shelter’s number in case of emergencies.” Dongho continues, moving to tape the list to his refrigerator. “He’ll be _fine_.”

Of course things will be fine. Daniel can take care of himself. On days he’s not working at the local Cat shelter, he’s home alone, sometimes overnight if Seongwoo has a late night schedule. He cooks meals for both him and Seongwoo on occasion, as well. Seongwoo had even thought about having Daniel stay by himself the week he was gone, but Dongho (Seonho and Guanlin, really) offered to let Daniel stay with him. Daniel’s ears were perked in excitement before the conversation ended, and Seongwoo felt better about leaving now that Daniel wasn’t going to be alone.

If anything, Seongwoo’s just worried because this is the first time he’s leaving Daniel for longer than a day. There are still fleeting moments when Daniel holds him a little too long, watches him a little too closely, and Seongwoo knows these are the moments when Daniel still doesn’t believe when Seongwoo promised that he’ll never leave Daniel. His previous owner may abandoned Daniel, but Seongwoo won’t. Never.

He just needs to show Daniel that.

His phone vibrates on the table. “That’s probably Jonghyun,” he sighs, reading the message from his manager that he’ll be there in 10 minutes.

“Time to go then,” Dongho replies. Seongwoo sighs again as he picks up his phone and stands. He feels a hand clasp his back. “But really,” Dongho continues. “Daniel will be fine. Nothing to worry about.” He squeezes Seongwoo’s shoulder a bit tighter. It’s as much as a goodbye as Seongwoo will get from Dongho, but that’s just how Dongho is and Seongwoo takes no offence.

He peaks his head into the living room. Daniel is already sandwiched between Guanlin and Seonho, all three Cats lying on the floor in front of the television. Seongho’s tail is up in alert, tongue out as he smashes the buttons on his controller. “Guan, I swear to God I will come over there if you push me off again,” he growls.

Daniel laughs full and deep when Guanlin reaches over and knocks Seonho’s head. “Stop blaming me that you suck at using Princess Peach.” Seonho growls again, tail swatting Guanlin’s hand away.

“Niel!” Seongwoo calls before Guanlin and Seonho start fighting - again.

All three Cats perk up. “You’re leaving already?” Seonho pouts.

“Yeah,” he replies, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. “My manager is going to pick me up soon.”

Guanlin gives him a wave and a “Have a safe flight,” from the floor, while Seonho dashes over and rams into him with a _thud_. “Have a safe flight,” he says, arms wrapping around Seongwoo in a death grip. “I hope you see a ton of American celebrities in LA, and you can always bring home souvenirs for your favorite Cats, okay?” His big, brown eyes are looking up at Seongwoo, a face of innocence that has Seongwoo snorting.

“We’ll see,” he replies, playfully poking Seonho’s head. That’s a good enough answer for the Cat, and he squeals in delight. He skips off, and Seongwoo catches sight of Daniel getting up from the floor, arms stretching over his head and shirt riding up, flashing a strip of his stomach and the fading mark of a hickey above his hipbone that Seongwoo left few days ago.

Down boy.

“Let them have their moment,” Dongho calls from the kitchen. Guanlin and Seonho make kissing sounds as they leave.

Seongwoo scowls. “We need new friends,” he mutters under his breath.

Daniel laughs as he wraps his arms around Seongwoo’s waist. “No, I like them.” He presses himself against Seongwoo, head nestling itself against Seongwoo’s neck. “I’m gonna miss you,” he mumbles into Seongwoo’s skin, leaving kisses.

Seongwoo hums from the feeling. “I should just cancel and we can spend the week in bed,” he says. He’s only half joking. “I’ll call every day.”

Daniel smiles again. “You don’t have to. Just when you can.”

He leaves a soft peck on Daniel’s lips, hands cupping his face. “I love you,” he says softly, hoping Daniel can hear how much he means it. Daniel’s eyes are so bright, so full of adoration, that Seongwoo can’t help but kiss him again when Daniel whispers “I love you, too” back.

 

_____________________

 

 

At 5:43AM, Seongwoo finally collapses on the couch. Jonghyun helped him with his bags and thankfully gave him a free day tomorrow (he makes a mental note to give his manager a raise). Jisung is already sending him email after email about upcoming promotional events, but Seongwoo put him on silence. Until tomorrow anyway. He also sent another text to Dongho saying that he was home whenever Daniel was ready, though it’s still early.   

He’s missed his apartment. He missed being _home_.

He lets out a loud yawn, sinking lower into the couch. He had taken a nap in the taxi, but getting a few more minutes of sleep sounds nice….

There’s a knock at the door and Seongwoo nearly trips over himself to open it.  

_Thud._

“Seongwoo! I missed you!” Seonho exclaims, jumping into Seongwoo’s arms and ears twitching in delight. “Did you bring me anything?” Seongwoo’s able to keep his balance with one hand gripping the door pane and the other hand caught by whom he guesses is Dongho.

“Seonho, get off of him!” He hears Dongho yell, pulling Seongwoo’s hand to keep him upright. Seonho huffs, but lets go, mumbling about souvenirs. Dongho pushes past him to make sure Seongwoo can stand by himself.

“I missed you too, Seonho,” Seongwoo replies, still feeling a bit disoriented from the collision. He shakes his head a few times to get his vision back. When the world stops spinning, he only sees Dongho and Seonho at his door. He frowns. “Where’s Daniel?” Not to be needy, but he _really_ just needs his boyfriend right now.

For the first time in Seongwoo’s life, he sees Dongho’s face turn a bit pink. “Uh...” Dongho gets a sheepish look on his face. “Don’t be mad…” he mumbles, voice trailing off. Seonho snickers next to him.

Seongwoo’s stomach sinks at the sentence. “WHAT HAPPENED TO DANIEL?” he shrieks, not even giving Dongho a chance to finish his sentence. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?” His mind immediately goes to all worse case scenarios - hit by a car, struck by lightening, stuck in the elevator, kidnapped by aliens-

“ _Oh my god_ , shut up idiot. Nothing _happened_ to him-”

Seongwoo stops listening, choosing to instead take the front of Dongho’s shirt in his hands. “WHAT. HAPPENED,” he growls. If anything happened to Daniel, Seongwoo would murder his neighbor - even though Dongho could definitely kick his ass with ease, which he does look like he wants to do now that Seongwoo’s in his face.

“Look asshole, all I did was leave your Cat alone and-”

“You’re home,” a sleepy voice calls.

And there’s Daniel. In one piece. In one, gorgeous piece. He’s wearing one of Seongwoo’s sweatshirts and beanies, and he’s rubbing his tired eyes with a pretty smile on his face and if Seongwoo were any less of a man, he may melt on the spot.

He _may_ have left a whimper out, because Dongho quickly straightens out, swatting Seongwoo’s hands from his shirt. “And it’s time to go,” he says, gripping the back of Seonho’s shirt.

“But what about my present?” Seonho sighs, but gives a cheerful wave to Seongwoo and one last hug to Daniel before skipping off. Dongho mutters something about a leash under his breath, and quickly walks away.

The quiet is almost deafening now that Seonho left. Seongwoo sighs in relief and quickly turns to Daniel, tugging at his hand to pull him into the apartment. “Hey stranger,” he says smiling, pulling Daniel into his body.

He’s prepared for a kiss or five, but Daniel pulls away from him. He rocks back on his feet, looking down. “Uh...” Daniel starts, biting his lip.

Seongwoo frowns. “What’s wrong?” he asks, now a bit more concerned than before. He’s never seen Daniel look this weary.  

Daniel’s quiet for a few seconds more, before starting. “So…” he says slowly, pulling off his beanie. “Surprise?” He pulls the beanie off all the way, and all Seongwoo sees is pink.

 _Pink_.

Daniel’s hair is pink.

“It was Seonho’s idea-” _Seongwoo is definitely getting new friends._ “-he thought it’d look good, and I wanted to try. So we dyed it a few nights ago...” He runs his fingers through it, and Seongwoo follows with his eyes. It’s a pretty pink. Soft, not too bright. The top layer of hair and his ears have been dyed the color. Daniel’s also a lighter blonde underneath the layer of pink. The more Seongwoo looks at it, the more he sees how the pink brings out the color in Daniel’s cheeks, how his eyes look a little brighter.

Seongwoo’s always had a weakness for pink.

He gulps. “I-it’s cute,” he squeaks out, hating himself for feeling like a mesmerized teenager.

Daniel blinks. “You’re not mad?” he asks. His ears flop, and his voice is so soft and unsure that Seongwoo feels like the biggest piece of shit on Earth.

“No, no, I’m not _mad_!” he says quickly, hands waving. “I’m just…” _Slightly turned on._ “...Surprised?” Daniel lets out a breath of relief, and Seongwoo steps towards him. His hands gently push some pieces off Daniel’s forehead, the hair feeling soft in his hands. And he was right - the color definitely looks pretty against Daniel’s skin. “I like it.”

“Good. I like it, too.” Daniel smiles, eyes crinkling in the way Seongwoo adores. “Now kiss me, I missed you.”  Daniel’s hands pull at his jeans to tug him forward, lips quickly finding their way to Seongwoo’s and _yes_ , Seongwoo definitely missed Daniel. His arms wrap around Daniel’s chest as he deepens the kiss, moaning slightly when he feels Daniel’s tail wrap around his thigh.  

Daniel pulls away a bit sooner than Seongwoo would have liked, his nose turned. “You _stink_.”

Seongwoo snorts. “I’ve been on a plane for 12 hours, of course I stink.” He tries to go in for another kiss, but Daniel dodges around him.

“Then do something about it,” he laughs, playful pushing Seongwoo towards the bathroom. “Take a bath.”

Seongwoo frowns. “Too tired,” he whines, dramatically letting his body fall against Daniel’s. “I just want to nap with you.” Seongwoo has no motivation to do anything other than lie in bed and smother his face in Daniel’s chest.

“Fine,” is Daniel’s reply into his ear.  “I’ll just take one by myself.”

 _Oh_.

Seongwoo immediately straightens up. “Bath now, nap after.” He can’t help the cheeky smile that creeps onto his face when he turns to Daniel. “We do have a lot of catching up to do.”

Daniel raises an eyebrow. “It’s not even six in the morning, and you’re thinking about sex?” His tone is playfully judgemental, but he allows Seongwoo to pull him into the bathroom, hums when Seongwoo’s fingers brush up his shirt.  

“It’s not my fault my boyfriend’s hot and I haven’t seen him in a week,” Seongwoo replies, lips finding Daniel’s. A few pecks has Daniel smiling, and Seongwoo leaves him like that to get the water going. He undresses quickly, the thought of soaking in the tub now welcomed. He’s starting to feel as gross as he smells. “Man, I do stink,” he mumbles as he slips his underwear off. Daniel laughs while Seongwoo nearly moans as he slips into the tub, the hot water feeling heavenly against his aching body. From a hectic week of photoshoots to the 12 hour flight, this is exactly what he needs to relax. He leans his body back against the tub and stretches out. “I love this tub,” he mumbles, sinking lower into the water and letting his eyes flutter shut.

He hears Daniel laughing again. “Didn’t you once say that baths were for kids?” Seongwoo is not going to admit that, especially now that he is enjoying his soak in the tub. “Now move over,” Daniel says, and Seongwoo lets out a pleased hum as he feels Daniel get in. As soon as he sits, Seongwoo pulls him into his chest, letting Daniel’s back fall against him. Seongwoo keeps his arms around Daniel’s waist, and Daniel lets his head fall back against Seongwoo’s shoulder. Seongwoo opens his eyes to pink, and _yes_ , he definitely likes the color.

Both fall quiet for a few moments. Seongwoo spends it fully enjoying the feeling of Daniel in his arms again. “How was Los Angeles?” Daniel eventually asks, reaching over to grab his bottle of shampoo from the side of the tub.  

“It was great,” he answers, taking the shampoo. “The weather was perfect, which made the director happy. And we stopped by some pretty cool locations.” He lathers his hands before nudging Daniel’s head back. “I took a lot of pictures for you.” Daniel hums his thanks, eyes closing as Seongwoo begins shampooing his hair. He starts scratching behind Daniel’s ears, careful to not get too much water in them.

“I hope you ate,” Daniel says, passing Seongwoo a cup to rinse out the shampoo.

Seongwoo takes it, snorting. “I did. Jonghyun nearly fed me several times.” Shampoo runs off Daniel’s hair down his neck, and Seongwoo follows with his eyes. “The hamburgers over there are amazing.”

“You should take me sometime,” Daniel says.  

Seongwoo’s careful to get all the shampoo off Daniel’s hair. “Maybe I will,” he playfully replies. Once the shampoo has rinsed off, he leans down to press a kiss against Daniel’s neck. A pleased grin appears when he hears Daniel’s breath hitch. His boyfriend’s body goes still for a moment, before going lax and moving back against his own. Daniel leans his head away, showing more of his neck. “I thought it was too early,” Seongwoo mumbles, gladly taking the opportunity to move his lips down Daniel’s neck. He feels Daniel hum in his throat, turning in a purr when he sucks harder on Daniel’s shoulder.

“I may have changed my mind,” is Daniel’s breathy reply. He feels Daniel’s hands and tail brushing against his thighs, gently caressing his skin.

Seongwoo likes where this is going. He straightens up a bit, pulling Daniel closer to his body. “Why don’t we hurry this up, then?” he says, nuzzling into Daniel’s neck.

“Actually...” Daniel breathes, hesitant. "I wouldn't mind if you fucked me right here."

What.

" _Shit_ ," Seongwoo hisses at the thought, and at Daniel moving back to grip his dick and _Oh_ he _definitely_ likes where this is going. “The landlord will kill us if we defile the bathtub,” Seongwoo reasons anyway, as if he’s not getting hard at Daniel’s touches and the thought of fucking him in the bathtub. As tempting as the offer is, he has half a mind to get Daniel out of the tub and at _least_ out of the bathroom, but Daniel is moaning “ _Your problem_ ,” turning his body to wrap his arms around Segonwoo’s shoulders and grinding his hips down.

And, well, Seongwoo’s not going to argue with that.

So he grabs Daniel's hips and pulls him forward, letting Daniel fall against his lips while Seongwoo lifts his hips up. Daniel moans into his mouth at the friction. " _Seongwoo please._ "

Seongwoo originally had plans to take any Welcome Back Home Sex slow, to absolutely spoil Daniel in every way possible like the gentlemen he is after a week of being apart - but all romance is currently being thrown out the window and Seongwoo's going to fuck Daniel into next week. " _Please_ tell me I remembered to leave that extra bottle of lube here last week," he moans as Daniel kisses down his neck. This has Daniel laughing and climbing off Seongwoo's lap, reaching out of the tub and over to the cabinet under the sink. Seongwoo takes the moment to press his foot against the tub drain and let some water out before they flood the bathroom floor.

Daniel's back in his lap seconds later, bottle of lube in hand. "Don't let it all out," he says, quickly getting back to kissing down Seongwoo's neck.

"S _hit_ ," Seongwoo groans again. Daniel usually isn't like this - he's a bit shy when it comes to sex, a bit embarrassed to take control or express what he wants. He’s usually nothing like the Daniel that’s begging to be fucked in their bathtub, nothing like the one that’s pouring lube onto his own hands and reaching back to stretch himself for Seongwoo.  

Seongwoo moans at the sight. " _Christ_ , Niel.”

Once the water drains to halfway full, Seongwoo quickly starts stroking his cock. His eyes never leave Daniel’s, who’s watching him back. There’s a pretty flush to his cheeks, matching his hair. “Want you,” Daniel hiccups, moaning at the feeling of his fingers. Seongwoo reaches a hand out to move Daniel’s bangs away from his face.

“I’m here,” he whispers, pulling Daniel towards him for a kiss. “I’m going to take care of you.” Seongwoo lets his fingers brush against Daniel’s skin, waiting until Daniel is ready and situates himself over Seongwoo’s cock.   

The slide in is careful. Daniel takes his time sinking down onto his cock, which has them both moaning. Daniel is tense, tight. Seongwoo fights the urge to fuck his hips up, have more of Daniel’s delicious heat suck him in; instead, he sits still, gripping the edge of the tub until Daniel’s fully seated in his lap. He watches closely to make sure Daniel isn’t hurting himself in the heat of the moment. Thankfully, all he sees on Daniel’s face is pleasure, feels the vibration of his purrs. Even still, Seongwoo makes sure to not jerk his hips as he pulls Daniel forward to take one of his nipples into his mouth. It has Daniel groaning, and slowly relaxing around him.

After a few moments, Daniel rolls his hips, grinding down on Seongwoo’s cock. His purring intensifies, vibrating through his body, and Seongwoo moan at the sensation. His hands grip Daniel’s hips, and he helps Daniel raise his hips and guides him back down. Daniel braces his hands on Seongwoo’s shoulders, using that as leverage to fuck himself on Seongwoo’s cock. Seongwoo leans back against the tub, eyes hooded as he lets Daniel do as he pleases. He watches as Daniel swivels his hips against his, raises himself until just the head of Seongwoo’s cock is still inside of him, and then quickly fucks himself back down. From the tight heat around his cock, to the hands grasping at his shoulders, everything feels incredible.         

And _God_ , is Daniel incredible. He looks so, so good like this: head tilted back and eyes screwed shut, teeth biting his lips to suppress his moans and Seongwoo doesn't like that at all. He reaches to tug at Daniel's pink hair, just enough for Daniel to gasp at the pleasured sensation (a recent discovery that Seongwoo makes sure to use from time to time). He thrusts up into Daniel as he does so, smiling to himself when Daniel wails out loud.

" _Gorgeous_ ,” Seongwoo whispers at the sight. He fucks up again, causing another wail. “My kitty’s so gorgeous.” This time, Daniel groans - if in pleasure or annoyance at Seongwoo’s off-timed corny compliment, Seongwoo doesn’t know. But he doesn’t muse over it too long. Seongwoo instead focuses on driving his hips up, making sure Daniel can feel every inch of him, making sure he can feel what he does to Seongwoo.

“ _Seongwoo_ ,” Daniel moans, bracing his arms against the back of the tub to fuck himself down harder. There’s definitely water splashing over the side of the tub, but Seongwoo can only pay attention to how Daniel’s tail curls harder around Songwoo’s thigh, how his ears turn flat against his head. Seongwoo gets the hint, moving a hand from Daniel’s hips to his cock. His boyfriend jerks at the touch, hips stuttering at the sensation, and Seongwoo makes sure he can see Daniel’s face as he comes with a choked cry.

Daniel never fails to take Seongwoo’s breath away.

As Daniel rides through his orgasm, Seongwoo grips his hips to grind into his, groaning as Daniel purposely tightens around him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses. “Do that again.” He’s so wound tight that it only takes a few more seconds of Daniel clenching around him until he’s spilling into his boyfriend, his groan echoing through the bathroom.

Even though his mind feels like it’s floating outside of his body, Seongwoo moves with Daniel as the later collapses against him, leaning him against his chest. He runs his arms up and down Daniel’s back, trying to calm both of them through the aftershocks. Daniel still trembles in his arms and breathes heavy against his neck, and it never fails to make Seongwoo even more breathless - Daniel is like this, perfectly fucked, all because of him.

It takes a few moments for Seongwoo’s ears to stop ringing, for his pulse to calm down. "I should go away more often," he eventually breathes.

" _No_ ," Daniel mumbles, tightening his grip around Seongwoo's shoulders. His tail even tightens around his thigh.  

Now Seongwoo's the one to laugh. "Next time I'll take you with me,” he promises. He presses a kiss into Daniel’s cheek, then helps Daniel lift off his dick. Daniel winces at the slight burn, but is quick to fall back into Seongwoo’s arms. They fall into silence once more. Seongwoo closes his eyes, deciding to wait a few more seconds before actually washing himself.

"I was worried you wouldn’t come back..."

Seongwoo frowns, lifting his head off the side of the tub. "You were?" he asks. “I told you, it was just for the week.” Daniel doesn’t say anything. Instead, he nuzzles himself into Seongwoo’s neck, hunching over to become smaller in Seongwoo’s arms.

It’s happening again. “Daniel,” Seongwoo says, nugging his boyfriend’s head with his own. When he doesn’t respond right away, Seongwoo runs his fingers through Daniel’s hair in a way he knows is comforting.  "Daniel, look at me." Daniel sighs, but slowly lifts his head up. His ears are still flat against his head and his tail is stiff - he's nervous. Seongwoo’s heart absolutely melts and he gives his boyfriend a soft peck. "I love you.” Another kiss. “And I would never leave you unless I had to.” Another kiss, and this time he lets his lips linger on Daniel’s, lets their noses brush against each other. “I promise,” he whispers this time, etching each syllable into Daniel’s lips.

“I know,” Daniel sighs. He pulls away, eyes dropping down to stare at Seongwoo’s chest where he’s now drawing circles with his fingers. “I’m just being stupid.”

A wave of anger hits. “ _No_ ,” Seongwoo replies, almost harsh. “You’re not. _Never_.” His tone must surprise Daniel, who gawks a bit at his words. Seongwoo can’t help it though - every time he thinks about Daniel’s previous owner, what Daniel went through…Seongwoo feels like punching the nearest wall. No Cat deserves being abandoned, and no Cat deserves living with the fear of losing someone else. So he takes a breath before continuing, with a smile. “I just have to do a better job of showing you how much you mean to me.”

The pretty pink blush finds its way again to Daniel’s cheeks. “You’re so embarrassing...” he mumbles, dropping his head back down to Seongwoo’s shoulders. Though Daniel teases, Seongwoo knows by the press of Daniel’s lips against his throat, by the tightened grip on his shoulders that Daniel soaks up his words. And he knows the more times he reminds Daniel, he less Daniel will fear him leaving.

They eventually finish bathing, Seongwoo washing both him and Daniel with body wash while Daniel scrubs his hair. Once done, Seongwoo wraps Daniel in the fluffiest towel he has, giving a quick peck on his nose when he does. Daniel’s back to smiling and giggling, and everything seems okay with the world again. By the time they’re dry and reach the bedroom, Seongwoo’s eyes are beginning to droop. He groans, flopping on the bed and not even bothering to put clothes on. “Naptime,” he declares into the pillows.

Daniel says nothing, but Seongwoo feels him crawl onto the bed. “Shame,” he says as he curls himself around Seongwoo’s body. “But if you’re tired, I guess I can let you sleep.”

Seongwoo rolls to his side, intrigued. “Why a shame?” he asks, letting Daniel spoon him from behind. He feels that Daniel hasn’t put clothes on either, and _oh-_

"You did say we had a lot of catching up to do,” Daniel mumbles, giving Seongwoo's ass a squeeze while rutting his hips forward. Seongwoo feels that Daniel’s hard again, and even though his mind is going fuzzy from the lack of sleep he’s definitely okay with letting Daniel roll him onto his back, legs spreading easily when Daniel nudges them apart.  

Really, who is Seongwoo to argue with that? 

 


End file.
